Mobile Suit GunPla Builders ETERNAL
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: <html><head></head>Stanley the Echidnahog is a normal 11 year old kid who is a Gundam otaku, until, one day, fate has decided to make him the user of a GunPla Rare, an experimental GunPla Model which can be used for good or evil, and he fights the syndicate as a GunPla Fighter, upgrading his Eternal Gundam for different situations!</html>


Mobile GunPla Builders ETERNAL

Sunrise owns Gundam, Secret-Universe, alias Cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, SEGA and Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgehog

I own nothing else, Enjoy, Sonic and Gundam Fans!

Chapter 1: Eternal Gundam, here we go!

(Dream Sequence)

"_**Attention, Eternal Gundam is preparing for launch." **_looped a female voice over the PA system, a Gundam was docked, it had the body of Beginning Gundam with the head of Shining Gundam, it had a beam rifle on one hand, 2 Beam Sabers were mounted on it's back, beam boomerangs on it's shoulders, and a Liberta Sword like weapon in the other hand, it was colored white, red, blue and gold. the person piloting the mech was a boy about 11 years old, he had red fur, a crescent shaped birthmark like Knuckles the Echidna, and he had emerald green eyes, this was Stanley Rose, the son of Knuckles and Amy

"Eternal Gundam, Stanley Rose, HERE WE GO!" he spoke, his voice soundling like Future Trunks'.

(At this moment, "Run Around" from the Digimon Movie OST by Jasan Radfor plays)

At this moment, the Eternal Gundam began shooting down every Zaku, GINN and CGUE with it's beam rifle, before putting it away, it then grabbed its Beam Sabers and drew them, the blades were green in color "Let's do this!" said Stanley as his Gundam slashed multiple enemies with it's Beam Sabers, and then drew it's Spacium Calibur, which was a gold, silver and bronze version of the Gundam AGE-1 Swordia's Liberta sword and began slashing away.

"OK, now we finish you off!" he said until, the right arm came off, reavaling a polycap that connected it to the shoulder.

"_Um...Stanley?"_ said a voice

"Yes, Locke, what is it, big bro?" said Stanley and Locke said _"I think your Gundam's right arm wasn't __snapped on completley__."_

"Come again?" said Stanley in a worried tone

And Stanley saw a man charging up a laser "No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said as the laser fired

(End Dream)

"GYAA!" yelled Stanley as he snapped awake, he was 11 years old, had shoulder long hair, and wore a white t-shirt, blue shorts And fingerless gloves.

"_Mattaku _(1), I must've dozed off." he muttered, he was working on a GunPla Rare, a GunPla unknown to Humans, Mobians and Reploids altogether, he purchased the Eternal Gundam, He got finished with its body, legs, head and left arm, he passed out while working on the right arm. And Anna knocked on his door "Stanley?" she spoke and Stanley said "Come in." and Anna walked in

"Hey, little brother." and Stanley said "Yo." and Anna noticed that Stanley was busy building his GunPla "Still working on your GunPla Rare?" she said. And Stanley nodded yes. Anna used a red and pink version of Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai called Astray Rose Frame, Locke used a GunPla Rare called Wing Nexus Gundam. Aaron used the Sword Dynamic Gundam.

And they lived in a house, over the Ryusei Gunpla Shop, their parents, Knuckles and Amy died in a plane explosion, so they lived by themselves. And Stanley was busy eating some cereal

, Locke was busy looking at all the models that he and Aaron built. Wing Zero, Exia, Deathscythe Hell Custom, Destiny, Sword Imuplse, Force Impulse, Astray, Kshatirya, etc. Aaron was polishing the display case, and a boy said "Hey, did you guys build those?" and Locke said "Yeah. Ever since I was 11." and the boy chuckled and Stanley arrived.

"It's finished. My Eternal Gundam!" as he showed the completed model to his older brothers and sister.

As the others walked to the GunPla Battle Area downtown, where they ran into a friend of thiers, Saint, son of Shadow and Rouge, he, along with his younger sister, Topaz, and their little brother, Midnight, lived with their older sister, Maria when their parents died in a car accident.

And they decided to go to the model shop, one of the reasons for a GunPla Battle, the other because Midnight knows the guy who works there.

(model store)

(Ding!~Ding!)

"Oi, Kyouji!" said Midnight, and a man working the front desk was there, this was Kyouji Hirogasa, an 18 year old man

"Hey, Midnight. Ready for another round?" he said

"Nah, I'd like to enter my friend." said Midnight, "But, I'm bringin' my Ultimate Exia along."

Midnight revealed his Gundam, it looked like Avelanche Exia with Gundam Exia's head, and Exia Repair 2's GN Sword Kai, and the swords of Dark Matter Exia, but both outer blades were battery-charged blue, and the hilts were white and blue.

Anna, Stanley and Midnight entered the room.

"Whoa." said Stanley

The GunPla Battle room resembled a P.O.D arcade, inside was a Haro in which the player can put their GunPla models inside.

"Why are you misfits here?" said a voice

"Oh, great. Dash Baxter." said Topaz.

Dash walked up, holding his own custom GunPla, it looked like a mash-up between Bolt Gundam and Age-1 Titus, it was colored like one of the football uniforms in the Casper High football team. This was Dash's GunPla, Quarterback Gundam.

"We're here for a GunPla battle." said Midnight.

"Very well. Fight me." said Dash

"Sure." said Stanley

"Loser pays for the winner's meal." said Dash.

The 2 put on Gundam pilot suits.

"Eternal Gundam, Stanley Rose, _Hassha _(2)!" said Stanley.

The area changed to what looked like a jungle.

**=BATTLEGROUND 4: JUNGLE=**

The 2 Gundams then faced eachother, and they charged at eachother.

"Taste my Beam Tackle!" said Dash as his Gundam attempted to do a shoulder tackle, but missed.

"Missed me!" said Stanley, taunting the blonde jock.

"Why you-!" said Dash as his GunPla drew his Beam Rifle and fired, landing a strike to the Eternal Gundam's shoulder unit.

"Darn it!" grunted Stanley.

"Face it, you'll _never _be as good as me!" said Dash

Stanley growled

"Stanley, don't listen to him!" said a voice

_'That voice...' _thought Stanley "Mom?"

Amy's face appeared on the screen

"Stanley, you can pull through this! I believe in you!" said Amy

"You're alive?" said Stanley

Amy nodded "You can thank your Uncle Goku for that." she spoke.

"Yeah. I guess I can." said Stanley.

The Eternal Gundam drew it's beam rifle, and fired, blowing the Quarterback Gundam's right arm off

"WHAT!?" said Dash

"Don't forget: I'm stronger than I appear." said Stanley

Paulina arrived, piloting her own GunPla, it looked like Nobel Gundam, but painted to appear like a Casper High cheerleader, and Star in a Garazzo painted the same.

"Face it, you're not as strong as us." said Star

"You're not as strong as your mom!" said Paulina, now that was taking it too far.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Stanley growled _**"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS ABOUT MY MOTHER RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" **_He yelled, feeling mightily ticked off about someone insulting his mother.

"Uh-oh." said Amy. "Those three better cover their heads after they insulted me in front of Stanley."

"I know." said Danny "The last guy who did that got his butt handed to him in a GunPla Battle."

The Eternal Gundam drew one of it's beam sabers, and ran it into the stomach of Star's Garazzo.

"Never," Stanley growled "_EVER_ insult my mother!"

With that, Star's Garrazzo was slashed to thirds before the head got sliced in two.

"Holy cow! He's mad!" said Paulina.

"You're next, Sanchez!" said Stanley as his Gunpla threw a Beam Dagger at the Casper High cheerleader colored Nobel Gundam, and hit it in the shoulder.

"Agggghhh! Darn it!" said Paulina and she saw Stanley's Eternal Gundam facing her "EEP!"

The Eternal Gundam drew it's sword, the Spacia Excalibur, which looked like the Liberta Sword mashed with the blade of 00 Quanta's sword, and sliced the right arm of Paulina's Nobel Gundam clean off.

(OST: "Into The Blue Sky" by Segarock)

"How can that piece of junk still move!?" said Paulina

"MY GUNDAM'S NOT JUNK!" Stanley growled.

With that, Paulina's Nobel Gundam was bisected at the waist and then beheaded.

Dash tried to escape

"Things are getting hairy!" said Dash "I'll just leave the battleground, and-"

"You're not going anywhere!" said Stanley as he fired a shot from his Beam Rifle which hit the Quarterback Gundam in the leg.

But then, the Quarterback Gundam got impaled through the hand on a spear.

"I finally found you." said a voice sounding like Byakuya Kuchiki from _Bleach_, "Eternal Gundam's chosen pilot!"

"Who are you?" said Stanley

"Kyosei Kageyama." said the voice, and a man who resembled Roy Mustang with Kira Yamato's hairstyle was there. "This is my Achillies Gundam."

The Achillies Gundam looked like Zeus Gundam with the head of Achilles from Danball Senki.

"Achillies Gundam?" said Stanley

"Hai." Kyosei replied in Japanese. "I am a Build Miester."

"As in-?" said Stanley.

"_Someone who's mastered the art of GunPla model building." _said Amy on Stanley's headset.

"No way..." said Stanley.

"Fight me, child." said Kyosei.

"You're on!" said Stanley.

"_Stanley, are you sure?" _said Amy _"This guy won a lot of trophies in GunPla Battles, and he's practically a one-man army!" _

"I can take this guy." said Stanley.

"_Good luck." _said Amy as she prayed for Stanley's safety.

With that, the 2 duked it out, the Achillies Gundam used a trident and a gladius, stabbing at the Eternal Gundam with it's trident.

_'Man, he's fast!' _said Stanley.

"YOU'RE MINE!" said Kyosei as Stanley's Gundam got slashed across the chest.

"Ugh!" said Stanley.

Kyosei was about to attack again until Eternal Gundam did a leg-sweep, knocking the Achillies Gundam into a fence, and it got stuck until the polycap in the right leg burst.

_'The polycap broke!?' _thought Kyosei

"AIYAAAAAA!" Yelled Stanley as the Achillies Gundam's arms were sliced off.

The Achillies Gundam disspappeared.

"Coward!" said Stanley.

The Quarterback Gundam atempted to do a sneak attack, but the Eternal Gundam drew it's beam rifle, and fired, blowing it apart.

=**WINNER, ETERNAL GUNDAM!=**

"Yosha!" said Stanley. "I won!"

"QUATERBACK GUNDAM!" Dash screamed in a girly way.

"Hey." said Stanley "Good match."

"No prob." said Dash as he shook hands with Stanley. "I had fun."

"Now, about your bet." said Amy

"Oh, that's right!" said Dash "I would pay for Stanley's lunch if he won!"

"But where to eat is the question." said Anna.

(Central Diner)

"Itadakimasu!" said Stanley as he ate his steak

"Should've guessed." said Dash

"What? The food here is good." said Amy

Dash sweatdropped, today was Stanley's first win.


End file.
